


Нет значит нет

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Нет значит нет, но в какой-то момент Отабек об этом забыл.





	Нет значит нет

Здесь он и умрет.

В глазах темнело, зрение становилось «коридорным». Нижняя половина тела будто отнялась. Отабек даже руки не мог поднять.

Он мог только смотреть. Только прямо, только перед собой, туда, где в конце тоннеля, в который превратился окружающий мир, танцевал Юра.

Стриптиз. На пилоне.

Когда Юра только выбрался к шесту — пьяный, каким Отабек его никогда не видел, шатающийся, — все, не исключая Отабека, были уверены, что ничего из этого не выйдет, что Юра просто не устоит на ногах. Юра устоял — он начал танцевать, и к нему вернулась вся его грация, вся уверенность движений, словно танцевать ему было проще, чем ходить. Он вился вокруг пилона так, словно в теле его не было костей, а гравитации в его мире не существовало. Это было так завораживающе, так возбуждающе прекрасно, что Отабек даже не уловил момент, в который Юра начал раздеваться.

— О гхасподь! — сказала Мила, сидящая рядом с Отабеком. — А он охуенный, да?

— Мгм, — ответил Отабек. Кажется, он напрочь утратил дар человеческой речи. Разум, впрочем, тоже.

А потом произошло то, что, конечно, никак не могло произойти на самом деле, и все это, разумеется, был не более чем пьяный бред. Юра — на нем остались только трусы, крошечный клочок ткани, который, по мнению Отабек, более пристал какому-нибудь Джакометти, но не своему-в-доску-пацану Юре Плисецкому — грациозно, как крадущийся кот, пошел по Отабекову «коридору» навстречу, слитным движением опустился к нему на колени, притерся вплотную, и руки Отабека сами по себе, без воли хозяина, легли на тонкую талию.

— Приватный танец? — прошептал Юра заплетающимся языком, глядя ему в глаза. Мир вокруг перестал существовать — Отабек готов был завалить Юру прямо тут, подгрести его под себя и…

— Кажется, Юрочка набрался, — пробился в его сознание голос Никифорова, и Отабеку немедленно захотелось убить его. — Ребята, по-моему, нам всем пора домой. Юре так уж точно.

На плечи Юры легла чья-то куртка, и Отабек едва не зарычал возмущенно, но тут же понял, что куртка — его. Кто-то сдернул Юру с его колен, поднял на ноги, и снова захотелось рычать и драться, но часть разума, еще не захваченная алкогольными парами, подсказала — все правильно, ты ж не хочешь трахнуть его прямо в клубе, на вечеринке, при всей русской сборной, в толпе незнакомых людей.

Он не очень помнил, как они оказались в такси — просто в какой-то момент понял, что сидит, зажатый между Юрой и Милой. Он едва осознал это, когда Юра положил руку ему на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал взасос.

— Блин, когда видишь такое в порно, не чувствуешь себя так неловко, — донесся до Отабека голос Милы. Смысла слов, впрочем, он не уловил — во рту у него хозяйничал язык Юры, и Отабеку казалось, что у него мозг пылает. — Вить, а их вообще можно оставить вдвоем?

— Их нужно оставить вдвоем, — весело ответил Никифоров с переднего сиденья. — Они отлично проведут время, я уверен. А я не знал, что они встречаются!

— Они не встречаются! — воскликнула Мила.

— Ну, значит, будут, — рассмеялся Никифоров.

— Завались, — прохрипел Юра, на мгновение оторвавшись от губ Отабека. Тот воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы прижаться губами к белой шее. Все тело будто судорогой сводило. Господи, как долго он этого хотел…

Юра в голос застонал, когда Отабек присосался к его ключице, и Мила снова что-то забормотала, но он уже не разбирал слов. Реальность прыгала, сознание то покидало Отабека, то возвращалось снова. У него выпало из памяти, как доехали до дома Юры, как заходили в подъезд, как открывали дверь в квартиру и куда делись Виктор и Мила — в следующий раз он осознал себя, когда прижимал Юру к входной двери всем телом, целуя его, тиская задницу. Юра громко стонал и терся об него.

— Бека, Бека… — выдохнул он, когда Отабек выпустил его губы. — Люблю тебя…

— Юрочка… — прошептал Отабек. Потом подхватил Юру под ягодицы, взвалил его, ахнувшего, на плечо и потащил в спальню. Второй раз Юра ахнул, когда Отабек уронил его на кровать — и длинно застонал, когда он навалился сверху.

Отабек не мог говорить. Очень хотелось сказать Юре, какой тот красивый, какой горячий, какой желанный, но в мозгу не рождалось ни одного связного слова. Все существо Отабека будто сосредоточилось в горящей точке внизу живота, и он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, что он хочет — нет, ему нужно! — трахнуть Юру, погрузиться в него, присвоить его немедленно

Смазки, конечно, не было, зато был крем для рук — он валялся на тумбочке, и Отабек выхватил его взглядом и сгреб, не думая. Он, конечно, должен был приготовиться лучше — но он вообще не готовился, он был уверен, что того, что происходит сейчас, никогда не произойдет, что Юра законченный натурал…

Вымазанные в креме пальцы сунулись между ягодиц, и Отабек застонал от наслаждения.

— Юрочка… — прошептал он и прижался губами к уголку Юриного рта. В это мгновение зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, взгляды встретились. По лицу Юры прошла короткая судорога.

— Бека, — выдохнул он. — Бек, погоди…

— Все будет хорошо, Юр, — пробормотал Отабек и поцеловал его — но Юра отвернул голову, и поцелуй пришелся на щеку.

— Бека, — повторил Юра и напрягся всем телом. — Подожди, Бек.

— Не хочу, — прошептал Отабек. — Юра…

Он навалился сверху сильнее, вклиниваясь между Юриных ног, пришпиливая его собой к кровати — и в этот момент увидел мелькнувшую в глубине зеленых глаз панику.

— Бека, — голос Юры прозвучал неожиданно трезво, словно не его несколько минут назад колыхало, как флюгер на ветру. — Бека, не надо.

Откуда-то изнутри хлестнуло вдруг злостью, и Отабек зарылся лицом в Юрину шею, чтобы не дать ему увидеть это в глазах. А потом прижался губами, засосал кожу, вырвав у Юры стон.

— Перестань.

Но он не хотел переставать. И когда Юра уперся — не сильно — ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь отстранить, перехватил его запястья — нежно — и прижал Юрины руки к кровати.

— Юра, я не сделаю больно.

— Я знаю, — голос Юры подрагивал. — Просто… давай не сейчас? Бек? Пожалуйста?

— Ты это начал!

Отабек не узнал собственного голоса — восклицание превратилось в рык. Паника в глазах Юры будто выплеснулась через край, захлестнула лицо, заливая его ужасом, и Отабека охватила злость.

— Ты начал первый! Ты этого хотел!

— Отпусти! — рявкнул Юра в ответ. — Отпусти меня, блядь! Ты ебнулся?!

И он с силой рванулся из рук, но Отабек навалился сильнее, сжимая запястья до синяков. Юра забился под ним, выворачиваясь, как угорь.

— Бек, прекрати, — голос его срывался. — Ты пьян как пиздец, ты завтра пожалеешь!

— Что трахнул тебя? — Отабек коротко рассмеялся. — Об этом я никогда не пожалею, Юр.

От удара зазвенело в голове, рот моментально наполнился кровью, руки разжались сами собой. Юра тут же вывернулся из-под него и вскочил на ноги, глядя испуганно и растерянно. Отабек машинально поднес ладонь к носу, скосил взгляд на пальцы. Кровь.

Юра точно и без сомнений двинул ему лбом в переносицу.

— Бека, — голос его доносился глухо, будто уши забили ватой. — Бек, прости, но ты сам…

— Пошел ты на хуй, — прошептал Отабек. Вышел в прихожую — и заморгал, ошарашенно глядя на полупустую бутылку вискаря на подзеркальной полке. Откуда взялась? Неужели он сам прихватил из клуба? Или Виктор принес?

А не по хую ли?

Отабек зубами выдернул пробку и сделал три глотка, не отрываясь от бутылки. В ней оставалось еще, и он решил, что возьмет ее с собой. Сунул ноги в ботинки.

— Ты куда? — раздался за спиной голос Юры.

— От тебя подальше, — пробормотал Отабек — он не был уверен, что Юра слышит, но ему было все равно.

— С ума не сходи, ты пьяный…

Отабек вышел на площадку и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

Реальность снова начала рваться на куски. Выпало, как он спускался по лестнице — или он на лифте ехал? — зато помнилось, как вышел из подъезда и увидел свой байк. И нахуя он взял мотоцикл напрокат в марте? Ну понятно — чтобы пофорсить. Повыпендриваться. Перед известно кем.

— Дебил, — сказал Отабек вслух.

Обнаружилось вдруг, что ключи от байка с ним. Когда взял? Где? Отабек не помнил, но решил, что это хороший знак.

И снова провал. В памяти остался визг шин, полосы света по бокам, белая пелена перед глазами, про которую Отабек вдруг понял — идет снег.

Он помнил, как стоял на каком-то мосту, навалившись на перила, и допивал виски, а потом швырнул пустую бутылку вниз.

Помнил, как проезжал какое-то здание, на котором большими буквами было написано: «Динамо».

— Вот именно, — сказал Отабек вслух.

Потом он стоял на еще каком-то мосту и кричал, громко, раздирая глотку, но запомнилось ему из этого крика только имя Юры.

Еще он помнил, что решил куда-то ехать, и поехал, и снег бил в лицо, и ему привиделось, что он лежит на льду катка и не может подняться, и только ползет вперед, а кто-то катит перед ним, нарочно неспешно, будто издеваясь, и раз за разом выпускает в него волну ледяного крошева из-под лезвий.

— Юра, перестань, — пробормотал Отабек.

А дальше наступил провал.

***

Он то ли проснулся, то ли очнулся в серой полутьме, и первые мгновения не чувствовал и не помнил абсолютно ничего, даже кто он такой.

Потом в голове будто ударили в колокол, и Отабек тихо застонал. Во рту было гадко, все тело болело, и еще страшно, чудовищно болело лицо.

И что-то грызло изнутри, сосало под ложечкой — что-то он сотворил вчера, что-то ужасное.

Постанывая, Отабек сел. Разум не воспринимал реальность — какая-то комната, диван, на котором он, судя по всему, спал. Шторы на окне раздернуты, за ними — серость, не поймешь, то ли утро, то ли вечер. Он встал на ноги, и его тут же повело так сильно, что пришлось опереться о стену.

Так, держась за стенку, он выполз в коридор, длинный и темный, потолок которого терялся в недосягаемой вышине. Откуда-то доносились голоса, но Отабек не пошел на них — он увидел узкую дверь и безошибочно признал в ней санузел.

Который, к счастью, оказался смежный, потому что раздельный Отабек бы сейчас просто не потянул. Он отлил, потом включил холодную воду и напился прямо из-под крана, не чувствуя вкуса. И только тогда поднял взгляд на себя в зеркало.

Лицо бледное, словно ночью его покусали вампиры. Что-то было в этой версии, потому что на шее Отабек увидел засосы. «Юра», — вспомнил он и прижал ладонь к носу, красному и распухшему. Вроде бы не сломан, удивительно, после такого-то мощного удара головой…

— Блядь… — прошептал Отабек, невольно поражаясь, как широко распахиваются у его отражения глаза. — Блядь, что я сделал…

Воспоминания пришли к нему разом. Клуб, где праздновали день рождения Юры. Юра напился — я собираюсь напиться, сказал он, потому что я могу, на хуй все идите, мне восемнадцать! И Отабек тогда сказал себе: я пить не буду, я должен оставаться трезвым, чтобы отвезти Юру домой, чтобы проследить, что он не наделает глупостей, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Проследил. Молодец.

Застонав, Отабек закрыл лицо руками и сполз на пол. Как он ухитрился напиться? Когда он начал пить и зачем? Когда Юра пошел танцевать, наверное. Даже не к пилону еще, просто на танцпол. Отабек не думал, что он пойдет, был уверен, что чего-чего, а танцев в клубе от Юры не дождешься.

Он помнил, как смотрел на Юру, зажигающего на танцполе, и опрокидывал в себя первую рюмку. И как смеялась рядом Мила.

Он лапал почти голого Юру в клубе, и все это видели. Он целовал Юру в такси, и это видели как минимум Виктор и Мила.

И то, что произошло дома…

— Я пытался его изнасиловать, — пробормотал Отабек вслух.

— Отабек?

Он вздрогнул, выдернутый из собственных мыслей.

— Э… Карим, ты?

Дверь приоткрылась, и в нее заглянул Карим — старый друг Отабека, еще с детства, лет пять тому назад переехавший в Питер. Господи, а к нему-то я как попал, смятенно подумал Отабек.

— Ну и видок у тебя, — заметил Карим, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Ты подрался, что ли?

— Типа того, — пробормотал Отабек. — Есть аспирин?

— Все есть, — заверил Карим. — Аспирин, кофе, минералка. И пожрать тебе надо.

— Как я сюда попал? — устало спросил Отабек, прижимаясь ноющим виском к холодному краю ванны.

— Ты на байке приехал, — в лице и голосе Карима было все осуждение мира. — Чувак, тебе нереально повезло, хочу я сказать. Как ты не гробанулся нигде — я не знаю. Ты с чего так набухался-то?

— Потому что я мудак, — пробормотал Отабек, закрывая лицо руками. — Господи, какой же я мудак…

— Ну, не знаю, — неуверенно сказал Карим. — Тут ты ничего мудацкого не сделал, просто завалился спать. Подружка тебя выгнала, что ли?

— А? — Отабек ошарашенно вскинул голову.

— Ну, подружка твоя, — пояснил Карим. — С которой ты все время зависаешь в телефоне, к которой мотаешься в Питер и думаешь, что об этом никто не знает.

Отабек рассмеялся. Вообще-то он собирался просто фыркнуть, но вместо этого вышел истерический смешок, а потом он начал хохотать, громко, невесело, и смеялся до тех пор, пока не начал плакать.

— Что за хуйня там творится? — спросил кто-то, и Карим ответил:

— Не лезьте к чуваку.

Минут двадцать спустя, успокоившийся, принявший душ и переодевшийся в шмотки Карима, Отабек сидел на кухне и пил кофе, сваренный Каримовой девушкой. Помимо них двоих, в квартире тусили еще какие-то люди, но Отабеку сейчас не хватало оперативной памяти, чтобы запомнить, кто есть кто.

Его особенно не расспрашивали, и он не рассказывал — всех устроила версия, что Отабек разругался с девушкой. Он был им благодарен — говорить не хотелось. Хотелось прийти в себя, допить кофе и… дальше Отабек не загадывал. Поесть, наверное.

— А что с байком? — запоздало сообразил он. Мотоцикл следовало вернуть прокатной конторе. Больше он на него не сядет, нечего испытывать удачу.

— Да норм, — пожал плечами Карим. — Стоит во дворе. Ты его даже не поцарапал.

— А где мой телефон, ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю, чувак, — ответил Карим и протянул ему свой. — Звони. Если разбил или сперли, то будет недоступен.

Отабек набрал номер, вполне уверенный, что услышит про «абонент недоступен» — наверняка же где-нибудь грохнул. Но вместо механического голоса в трубке раздались гудки, и не успел он удивиться, как трубку сняли.

— Алло?!

— Ю-Юра? — заикнулся Отабек. Яростный Юрин рев шарахнул по барабанным перепонкам:

— Сука, блядь! Ты где?!

— У друзей… — растерянно отозвался Отабек. — Юра, что…

— Я тебя уебу, ты, гондон! — заорал Юра так, что Отабек инстинктивно отдернул трубку от уха. — У друзей он, тварь! Да чтоб тебя… блядь… Бека…

И, к ужасу Отабека, в трубке раздался всхлип.

— Юра… — выдохнул он.

— Ты где? — сдавленно спросил Юра снова.

— Ты где? — спросил в ответ Отабек.

Он ушел от Карима пять минут спустя, провожаемый несколько обалдевшими взглядами. «Девушка, значит, — сказал Карим. — Девушка…» Он повторил это несколько раз, пока его подруга не велела заткнуться.

Юра ждал в кофейне у метро. Он сидел в углу, дальнем от входа, но Отабек каким-то образом увидел его сразу, как только вошел — и едва не убежал, потому что осознал вдруг, что до смерти боится этой встречи. Но лицо Юры было бледным до синевы, его взгляд, устремленный в окно, — усталым и потерянным, и Отабеку было проще умереть, чем бросить Юру в таком состоянии.

— Привет, — сказал он, подойдя к столику. Прозвучало тихо и виновато. Юра посмотрел на него, будто просканировал взглядом, губы его дрогнули.

— Голодный? Кофе будешь?

Вообще-то есть хотелось очень. Отабек кивнул, сел, но когда официантка принесла меню, понял, что от вида еды его тошнит. Он заказал кофе и уставился в поверхность стола.

— Ну? — произнес Юра после нескольких минут томительной тишины.

— Прости меня, — отозвался Отабек, не поднимая на него глаз.

— За что? — жестко спросил Юра.

— Я не должен был так себя вести.

Что-то прошипев сквозь зубы, Юра поднялся на ноги, и Отабек подскочил следом — но Юра пошел не к двери, а к стойке. Отабек следил беспокойным взглядом, как он что-то говорит кассиру, потом расплачивается, потом ждет. Когда перед ним появился высокий бумажный стакан, Юра взял его и направился к Отабеку.

— Пойдем.

Отабек послушался. Сейчас он не стал бы возражать Юре, даже если бы тот предложил ему прогуляться на эшафот. Да, в общем-то, Отабек так себя и ощущал — как будто он приговорен к смерти и приговор вот-вот приведут в исполнение.

Юра, конечно же, собирается послать его. Разорвать с ним всякие отношения. И это будет более чем справедливо.

Только вот жестоко с его стороны так тянуть.

Они шли бок о бок молча. Метров через сто Юра, будто вспомнив, пихнул Отабеку стакан с кофе и спрятал руки в карманы. Отабек послушно принял стакан и пошел дальше, прихлебывая. Кофе, наверное, был вкусный, но Отабек этого не ощущал.

Когда справа показалась ограда парка, Юра свернул туда, и Отабек последовал за ним. Кофе закончился, он бросил стакан в урну у входа — и сразу после этого Юра вдруг взял его за руку.

Они пошли дальше под сенью деревьев, рука в руке, и Отабек чувствовал, как колотится сердце. Что значит этот жест? Смертного приговора не будет?

В глубине парка Юра утянул его на скамейку.

— Ты еблан, — сказал он после долгой паузы. Отабек промолчал, не сводя с него глаз. Юра смотрел на свои сцепленные на коленях руки. — Я выскакиваю из подъезда, а байка нет. Я чуть не поседел нахуй. Кинулся домой за телефоном, набираю тебе — а твой мобильник на тумбочке лежит, заливается. Я, блядь, пытался тебя по следам шин на снегу отслеживать…

Голос Юры сорвался. Отабек смотрел на него, едва дыша. Еблан, билось в голове, реально еблан. Переживал, что Юра злится на него из-за… того, что было. И совершенно не подумал, как Юра должен был переживать за него. Ни на секунду не задумался. Кофеи с Каримом распивал. Дебил.

— Час проходит, два, тебя нет, — звенел Юрин голос в стылой тишине парка. — Я начал звонить. В «скорую», в полицию. Менты говорят — объявлять пропавшим рано и вообще вы не родственник. Я этот ебаный яндекс с новостями каждые две минуты обновлял. Ни хуя. Я начал по моргам звонить…

— Юра… — начал было Отабек, представления не имея, что собирается сказать, но тут Юра метнул в него такой яростный взгляд, что рот захлопнулся сам собой.

— В один звоню, в другой, а в третьем мне говорят — ага, есть такой, ага, авария, брюнет, нерусский. — Юра судорожно втянул воздух и запрокинул голову. — И я поехал.

— Юра, прости, Юрочка, — прошептал Отабек и сгреб его за плечи, притягивая к себе — и что-то внутри задрожало и оборвалось, когда Юра, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его, прижался вдруг и спрятал лицо на шее.

— Блядь, Бека, я не помню, как ехал… такси взял. Приезжаю — и меня ведут, коридоры еще такие… блядь, сука, зеленые! И вонь эта, и холод. И они достают… и простыню убирают…

Шее было мокро и горячо. Отабек сжимал Юру в объятиях, укачивая, как ребенка, и леденел от ужаса, слушая все это. Да как он извиняться за все это будет, да как такое вообще простить!

— Я там прям сел и начал реветь, прямо на полу. Ревел и ревел, слезы градом катились, не мог успокоиться. Они вокруг меня прыгают, что-то говорят, я только слышу, что спрашивают — ваш? И я башкой мотаю, а сказать ничего не могу. Они меня там потом всем моргом отпаивали…

Юра отстранился, отсел, закрываясь волосами. Отабек смотрел, как он шуршит пачкой носовых платков, как вытирает лицо и сморкается. На душе было так хреново, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Друг, блядь. Друзья так не поступают.

— Если бы это был ты, — сдавленно заговорил Юра наконец, — я бы просто пошел и прыгнул с моста.

— Юра, нет, — возразил Отабек и невольно порадовался тому, как твердо это прозвучало. — Ты бы так не поступил.

Юра посмотрел на него в упор. На его лице, бледном от усталости и слез, глаза горели все так же — яростно и неукротимо.

— Ты не понимаешь. Это был мой косяк. Ты свалил из-за меня. Ты мог гробануться из-за того, что я дал задний ход!

Отабек схватил его за плечи и с силой встряхнул.

— Даже думать о таком не смей, — сказал он. — Никогда, слышишь? Со мной, не со мной — неважно. Ты передумал и имел на это право, это я должен был остановиться, когда ты попросил меня. Я виноват, я был пьян как сволочь, хотя вообще не должен был напиваться. И если бы я погиб, это была бы только моя вина.

— Как будто мне от этого было бы легче, — сдавленно выдохнул Юра. — Ты же сам сказал — я начал это первым.

— Мало ли что я нес, я вообще не соображал!..

— Но это правда! — закричал Юра, глядя на него отчаянным взглядом. — Я нарочно полез танцевать, потому что хотел тебя раззадорить. И к тебе полез! Да я даже настолько пьян не был! Я хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул. А потом…

— Ты передумал, — сказал Отабек.

— Я сдрейфил, — мрачно поправил Юра. — Я хотел, но мне стало страшно… ты был какой-то пиздец дикий. Я испугался.

— Меня? — спросил Отабек дрогнувшим голосом. Юра уставился на свои кеды.

— Тебя, — признался он нехотя. — Это будто был не ты. Все пошло не так. Я хотел… но не так…

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал Отабек после паузы. — Я не собирался так напиваться. Я не должен был…

— Трезвый бы ты вообще ничего не сделал, — вздохнул Юра. — Чего ты извиняешься все время? Я должен был тебе сказать, чего хочу, раз мне так приперло!

Наступила тишина. Они сидели бок о бок, но каждый словно бы по отдельности, и Отабек с поступающим ужасом ощущал, что между ними появилась пропасть, и что она становится все шире и шире. Юра испугался его. Хуже этого не могло быть вообще ничего.

— Юра, — позвал он наконец, собравшись с мыслями. Юра вскинул голову, глядя на него. — Послушай. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Наверное, мы оба протупили. Ты мог сказать мне, чего хочешь, пока мы оба были трезвые. И я должен был тебе сказать. И я не должен был напиваться, потому что если один друг напивается, то второй должен оставаться трезвым.

Губы Юры чуть дрогнули, лицо слегка посветлело. Ободренный этим, Отабек продолжал:

— Но самое главное ты сделал правильно, Юр. Тебе стало страшно, ты передумал, и ты попросил меня остановиться. И я должен был остановиться! Ты можешь передумать в любой момент, важно, чтобы ты это помнил, понимаешь? Не имеет значения, с кем ты будешь…

— Да не буду я ни с кем, — буркнул Юра. — Я тебя люблю.

Отабек открыл рот — и закрыл его, не в силах даже вдохнуть толком. Юра говорил об этом так… просто. Так очевидно. Небо голубое. Трава зеленая. Юра любит Отабека.

— Я тебя ударил.

— А? — Отабек вскинул голову, глядя ошеломленно и растерянно. Юра коснулся ладонью его носа, легко погладил.

— Я тебя ударил. Это так херово.

— Скажи, что ты больше никогда не будешь меня бояться, — попросил Отабек и прижал его ладонь к своему лицу. — Лучше бей. Лучше врежь мне, если я буду делать какую-то такую херню…

— Не хочу я тебя бить, — вскинулся Юра, но Отабек замотал головой, все так же сжимая его руку.

— Я постараюсь не делать херни. Но просто… это так мерзко, что я напугал тебя. Хочется пойти и голову себе разбить…

— Болван! — рявкнул Юра. — За тебя я испугался гораздо больше!

В ответ Отабек просто прижался губами к его ладони — он не знал, что еще сказать, он не мог больше ничего сказать. Даже если он скажет «прости» десять тысяч раз, это все равно не искупит его вины.

— Я тоже постараюсь не делать херни, — прошептал Юра. Отабек вскинулся:

— Если ты про отказ…

— Нет, — мягко перебил Юра. — Я про то, что было до. Стриптиз и это все.

Отабек улыбнулся дрогнувшими губами.

— Стриптиз был хорош.

Юра засмеялся и смахнул слезы с глаз.

— Повторю как-нибудь по трезвяку.

— Опять в клубе?

— Нет, тебе только.

Несколько мгновений между ними царила тишина, медленная, тягучая. Потом Отабек протянул руки и взял ладони Юры в свои.

— Я тебя люблю.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Юра сказал:

— Я думал, ты скажешь — женишься на мне или нет?

— И что бы ты ответил?

Юра рассмеялся и подался ему навстречу. Они поцеловались — и это ни на мгновение не походило на то, что было между ними вчера. Словно они целовались в первый раз — не только друг с другом, но вообще.

— Мы как-то хуево начали, — сказал Юра, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Отабека. — Давай встречаться?

— Давай, — согласился Отабек.

— Прямо с этого момента.

— Хорошо.

— Это свидание.

— Я понял, Юр.

Юра хмыкнул, глядя на него. Потом спросил:

— И куда пойдем?

— Пожрать, — сказал Отабек. Фыркнув, Юра встал и протянул ему руку.

— Отличный план для первого свидания, чувак.


End file.
